Changes
by BlackSerpent13
Summary: Sunako Nakahara is slowly changing. Will she finally be able to accept her true feelings for Kyohei? How will her housemates react to the, hopefully, improving Sunakochan?
1. Chapter 1: Destruction

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not, and probably never will, own Wallflower because if i did, or ever did, Sunako would die becasue Kyohei is MINE! HE'S MINE I TELL YOU! Damn you Sunako Nakahara! Humph! Sorry, I do that sometimes.

_Gotta stop losing control..._(jk!)

**Key**

"speaking"

_'thinking' _

_flashback_

**Chapter 1: Destruction**

"KYAA!"

_'Now what?' _thought Kyohei. He had been trying to get ready for school when he heard the screams. He could only imagine what Sunako-chan had done to scare his three roommates and best friends…again.

Sunako Nakahara-chan is a horror-movie-loving, fashion-illiterate, 15-year-old girl who gets nosebleed whenever she sees Kyohei or one of the other three guys she happens to be sharing her Aunts boarding house with. She was supposed to be their key to free rent. All they had to do was turn her into a lady, and her Aunt, their landlady, would give them each free rent for three years. Easier said than done. They had tried multiple times, to no avail. Pigs would fly before they could accomplish their "task".

As he walked to where he imagined the screams had come from, Kyohei began to think about the "date" he had had with Sunako-chan. Both had been forced into it by the other three who were trying to prepare her for the blind date her Aunt had set up for her. They were supposed to go to a sappy French movie that Ranmaru had picked out (who else would willingly go to a sappy French movie?), but they ended up at an arcade instead.

_**Flashback**_

_Movie sign: LOVE & ROMANCE (JE T'AIME, MADEMOISELLE)_

_Kyohei and Sunako: "………"_

_Kyohei: "Do we really have to watch this……? You Can Do It Kyohei! You Can Do It!"_

_Sunako: "Um….Lets go home."_

_Kyohei: -stare- "If the Landlady sees you like this…she'll lock you up and throw away the key."_

_Sunako: "It's impossible anyway. What's the point? Watching a movie and going on a date isn't gonna turn me into a lady."_

_Kyohei: "You at least have to try!"_

_Sunako: "Forget about it. Why even bother?"_

_Kyohei: "……Come with me"_

_-both get high scores on every game they play-_

_Guy working at arcade: "Hey, man. Your girl is all dressed up. You could at least take her out somewhere nice, instead of this dump."_

_Kyohei: "Screw that. This is my kind of date."_

_-back at boarding house- _

_Ranmaru, Takenaga, and Yukinojo: "Did you have fun?"_

_Kyohei: "Um, well……I hadn't been to an arcade in a long time…"_

_Ranmaru, Takenaga, and Yukinojo: "So, you did have fun! You had fun on your DATE WITH SUNAKO-CHAN!"_

_**End of Flashback **_

What bothered him was that he really did enjoy his date with Sunako-chan, whether he wanted to admit it or not. It had scared him really, but the more he thought about it, the less it scared him and became a part of normal life. He didn't tell anybody, even tried to keep it at the back of his mind, but deep down he knew he, Kyohei Takano……liked……Sunako-chan.

He was just thinking this when he walked into the Lobby, well it was actually more like a living room. He nearly had a heart attack at what he saw. It wasn't the fact that her nose wasn't bleeding that shocked him (even though she was being surrounded by Ranmaru, Takenaga, and Yukinojo); but that Sunako-chan was dressed in her school uniform and wasn't wearing the black hat she used to cover her eyes because her bangs were short.

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

When she saw Kyohei, Sunako immediately had a river of rich, red blood flowing from her nose.

_'Why is it only when I see him that I get a nosebleed? I used to get them just being around any of them.'_ She thought about this puzzling situation as she ran to her bathroom only a few yards away.

While cleaning her face, and holding a tissue to her nose to catch the blood, she could hear the four gorgeous guys talking and couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation.

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

"What the HELL is going on!" Kyohei asked in complete and utter disbelief and awe at what he had just witnessed.

Takenaga answered him, "I don't know, but something's up…"

"She scared me!" Yukinojo sobbed.

"Yuki, stop crying." The three said in unison.

"We may not know what's going on, but I think I like it." Ranmaru said in what could only be described as a suggestive tone.

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Then, for some reason, she could only hear muffled voices. She peeked out from behind the partially closed door to see why and found them huddled together, obviously whispering about her. She couldn't understand why they would be so shocked to see her when she wore this exact outfit to school almost everyday.

She looked into the full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door. She was dressed as she usually would be for school: dark brown penny loafers, black socks, long black uniform with a white collar and buttons, and the black ribbed hat that she had stolen from Yuki…to cover…… her………

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

They stopped whispering amongst themselves when they heard a loud crash and then what sounded like shattering glass. They looked at each other quizzically, then immediately ran full speed to Sunako-chan's bathroom knowing something was wrong.

"Sunako-chan? Are you okay…?" Takenaga asked opening the door slowly, "What are you doing, Sunako-chan?"

She wasn't even listening to them. She tore out of the bathroom and down the hall to her bedroom. From the open doorway, they could see that the cabinet doors from below the sink had been literally torn off and the drawers were thrown carelessly onto the tiled floor. The contents of the cabinet and drawers were scattered all over the floor. They also noticed pieces of glass all over the floor as well. On a closer inspection, Ranmaru decided that they were shards from a mirror.

_'So that's what the crash was.' _They thought.

Kyohei ran from the room in the direction of Sunako-chan's bedroom, already knowing what he would find.

"So, when she looked in the mirror, she realized that she wasn't wearing the hat. She then ransacked the bathroom in search of it, saw her reflection in the mirror again, and threw, what I'm guessing was, one of the drawers into the mirror." Ranmaru concluded from the damage and rather large dent in the door.

"It sure looks that way," Takenaga agreed while trying to comfort the bawling Yuki, "We'd better go stop her from killing Kyohei."

"If it's not already too late." Ranmaru sighed.

At that, the three left the bathroom, Takenaga still trying to comfort Yuki and Ranmaru deep in thought, and headed for Sunako-chan's room.

**Authors Note:**

Sry bout the really small cliffhangers! -pleads for forgiveness- well, Toodles!


	2. Chapter 2: Final Decision

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not, and probably never will, own Wallflower because if i did, or ever did, Sunako would already be dead.

**Key**

"speaking"

_'thinking' _

_flashback_

**Chapter 2: Final Decision**

"What the Hell are you doing!"

He couldn't believe it. She had torn the room apart, literally. The sheets were half on-half off the bed, DVD's thrown onto the floor in a pile, drawers partly pulled out of the dresser with their contents spewed onto the floor around the room. The closet door was ajar and everything that had once been hanging up was now on the floor of the closet in a heap. Even her precious black curtain had been ripped from where it previously hung and was torn in various places.

She had gone insane.

Before he had entered, he had heard crashes and bangs as she had thrown things around the room. When everything went quiet was when he had dared to enter the war zone.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

She was startled when she heard the voice. She looked up from what she was doing and could see the dark figure of one of the four in the doorway. She knew right away that it was Kyohei. She could see him walk in and look around the room. He was obviously not surprised by what she had done because this wasn't the first time.

The last time she had done this was much, much worse. It had been after her "date" with Kyohei, that she had to admit to herself that she enjoyed, and they were all trying to turn her into a lady, again. Her aunt was going to set her up on a blind date with a boy she was going to bring home with her, so, the boys (Kyohei excluded0 had taken things into their own hands…..

_**Flashback **_

_Sunako: my-my room…? Hiroshi-kun and everyone…have been replaced by statues…and antique dolls. My black curtain…has been replaced by a bright velour one. All my jars of preserved oddities…have been replaced by jewelry boxes and junk. _"But…"

_**End of Flashback**_

The four had found her tearing, actually it was slicing, the room to pieces with a rather large knife she had had hidden in her room. She was absolutely pissed that they had even been in her room when she was unconscious. When they had tried to explain, she had just stared at them blankly. After they had finished, she had attempted to slit her wrist with the knife still in her hand, but was abruptly stopped by Kyohei. When he had grabbed her she had gone into a fit, and he had had to drag her into the pitch black basement to calm her down.

She looked over to where he now stood, about ten feet away. She cautiously looked up, trying not to lock eyes with him. Thankfully, he wasn't looking in her direction, but was instead looking at the mess of her room.

She watched him walk over to where her DVDs were lying in a pile and pick one up. She could tell by the colorings on the cover that it was Friday The 13Th, her favourite movie in her collection. It was her favourite because she loved Jason, and, in some way was able to relate to him. Maybe it was because they were both Children of the Darkness and couldn't stand Creatures of the Light because they couldn't look at them for fear of being blinded by their bright auras.

It was then that she remembered her hat that she had been looking for. She looked frantically around the room for some place she may have missed to look for her all-too-important hat.

As she swept her eyes around the room, she began to panic. that's when she realized that Kyohei was still in her room. Looking in his direction, her eyes met his and, for some reason unknown to her, she forgot what she had been doing and just stared at him.

For the first time, she noticed how good he looked in the dim light of her room. As she studied his face, her heart beat increased and she knew the reason why he was one the most popular guys in school. Everything about his face was perfect. The curve of his eyebrows; his intelligent, auburn eyes; the shape of his nose; …his mouth. The curve of his lips and the shape of them; they weren't too full, but they weren't too thin either.

'_WAIT! **What** Am I Doing!' _She screamed at herself, '_…His body is perfect to; tall, thin, and musc-NO! Must…Look…AWAY!' _

She quickly turned her head away and mentally kicked herself for thinking such absurd thoughts. What was wrong with her!

'_He's a Creature of the Light!'_ She reminded herself, '_But, I could turn him into a Child of the Darkness with the right plan…No! that would defy Gods will! It would be the same if I tried to become a Creature of the Light, not that I would want to.' _

She had to stop thinking about him like that, and the only way to stop was to get rid of him, permanently. She would have to try and kill him once again, but succeed this time! It was the only to get those EVIL thoughts out of her head, and that was that. She would have to perform premeditated murder, and she couldn't wait!

'_Now for the planning…' _she thought, burning holes into his back as he gazed at other DVDs on the floor.

**Authors Note:**

Doncha just Luv cliffhangers, even small ones! well, all my chapters will probably end in cliffhangers cause i like to make people antsy while waiting for the next chapter. the next one will be up in one to two weeks, maybe not even that, i write fast. till next time, Toodles!


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

**DISCLAIMER:** if you want to read it that bad, look at the past two chapters

**Key:**

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

_flashback_

**Authors Note:**

Many, many thanks to all of you that sent reviews, they are very much appreciated! A special thanks to _MidniteRoses_ for catching my mistake! Kyohei's eyes are actually amethyst, i said they were auburn...to tell you the truth, i really just put down the first colour that seemed to make sense in my sleep-deprived mind. Okay, im done blabbing now, so go on and read the chapter...i said you can go read it now...i said GO!

**Chapter 3: Nightmares**

"Sunako…Sunako…"

She woke with a start. Her room was pitch black, so, she knew it was late at night. From the way the moonlight was filtering in thought the sides of the curtain, it was probably around 1:00am.

"Sunako…"

Hearing the voice, she got excited imagining it was Jason or Freddy. She knew it couldn't be them because they were only characters in horror movies, but she liked to dream.

She followed the voice out into the hall. It was coming from the living room. She entered the living room, no one was there. She checked every corner and shadow of the room and behind all of the furniture. that's when she heard it again, it was coming from the staircase next to the kitchen near the far end of the building. At the opposite end of the hallway was the staircase. She stood there, staring down the hall.

She took a few steps, and thought she saw a figure scurry soundlessly up the stairs. Thinking it was a figment of her imagination, she continued down the hall, subconsciously looking around her for other shadows that might pop out at her. But there weren't any. Now at the base of the stairwell, she heard the voice coming from the second floor.

She was nervous going up for two reasons: one, because she had never been upstairs in all the time she had been staying at the boarding house, and, two, because it was the Forbidden Floor. The Forbidden Floor, a.k.a., the floor where the guys stayed, and had their bedrooms, Kyohei being one of them.

She followed the voice cautiously and as quietly as she could down the hallway to the last door at the very end.

Hearing a crash behind her, she turned around as fast as humanly possible to see where it had come from.

She froze when she saw one of the lights turn on underneath the door in a room down the hall. She jumped as fast as she could into the corner of the hallway to the left of her awaiting her impending doom.

She pushed herself even further into the velvety darkness of the corner when the door started to open.

Ranmaru slowly stepped into the hall muttering something under his breath. He began to walk down the hall in her direction, still half asleep.

She figured he had knocked something over when he got out of bed to go to the bathroom. But she had no idea where the bathroom was on this floor, for all she knew it could be the door next to her.

The next moment she felt the door next to her open by some unseen force. Before she had a chance to react, she was pulled into the room the voice had come from earlier. One moment, she was being dragged inside by a strong hands, the next, there was a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming and there was somebody standing behind her.

She wasn't planning on screaming, but was instead extremely excited, until she heard the voice of her captor. The voice of the person who made her absolutely insane, the voice of her nightmares. Kyohei's voice.

He pulled her to the side of the door and looked out through the crack in the unclosed door. He was leaning his back against the wall and was holding her against him. She had her back to him but he still had his hand pressed against her mouth. She could feel her body temperature rising.

' _I'm going to melt!'_ she thought over and over in her mind.

They stayed that way until Ranmaru had gone back to bed and turned his light off. He let her go and walked over to sit on his bed. That's when she noticed that he didn't have a shirt on. he saw her reaction - her eyes widen and filled with shock scream rising to her lips - and ran up to her cover her mouth again.

They stood like that for a few minutes until it passed, and, taking his hand away from her mouth, he whispered into her ear, "I'm glad you came…."

'_What does he mean by that…?' _she asked herself. A moment later, she had the answer - he was the one whose voice she had followed up here from her bedroom.

He looked her in the eyes and put his hands on her upper arms to keep her from running away. He began to move closer to her, his face just inches away from hers. She wanted to move, but couldn't because of his hands and beasties she was unable to control her body. He moved in closer, and she was able to call out, to find her voice…

Screaming, Sunako woke up. She was dripping in sweat, eyes wide with fear, and scared out of her mind. She began to shake uncontrollably, and decide to look around her. She was in her room. As her eyes focused in the darkness, she could see that the door was shut, the curtain drawn, and everything was in its rightful place.

'_It was just a dream?' _she wondered, _'It was just a dream.' _

After calming down some, she froze when she heard a soft knock at the door.

"Sunako-chan?" she heard a voice call out, "Are you aright?"

"We heard you screaming from upstairs…" another said as her door opened slowly and Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru walked in cautiously.

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

He ran down the stairs after looking into the other three bedrooms, finding them all empty. He had heard the blood-curdling scream as well and knew where to find everyone. He ran into a table, as he ran through the black living room, hitting and cutting his hand on the corner as well as knocking something off of it and hearing whatever it was smash when it hit the hard, wood floor.

Her bedroom door was open and he could hear voices inside. He stopped at the doorway and looked in. Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru were all asking Sunako questions.

"Is everything alright!" Kyohei asked.

When he made eye contact with Sunako, she immediately put her hand over her nose to stop the blood from getting onto her bed. She grabbed a box of tissues from next to her bed and held one under her nose to catch the red river flowing from her nose while wiping her hand off on a towel she had found on the floor.

"Sunako-chan, what happened? Did you have a nightmare?" he asked her directly.

"GET OUT!" she screamed, rushing over to Hiroshi-kun and the other "dolls".

The other three left with frightened looks on their faces. But Kyohei wasn't scared of her and stayed right where he was.

"GET OUT!" she screamed again, but he didn't budge.

He began to walk over to her, trying not to do anything that would push her over the edge into insanity, he didn't need that right now. When he got a few feet closer, she gave him a look that could freeze water, but it didn't faze him. He kept moving closer, until he was about two feet away. She was still giving him that look and he just stared right back at her, causing the look to become less harsh. He knelt in front of her, seeing fear in her eyes as they reached the same eye-level. He had never seen such intense fear in anybodies eyes before.

'_She must have had a nightmare about me, she's never looked at me that way before….' _

He decided to give her some space so she could get over her dream. He stood up and walked out the door, closing it behind him. He grabbed a glass of water from the fridge and continued upstairs. He walked to the end of the hall and into the very last door to his bedroom so he could get some sleep before school started in a few hours.

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

'I must get rid of him, now.'

She grabbed a notebook off of her dresser and a pencil from her desk. She began to brainstorm ways to kill him, pretty much anything that came to mind. There were many ways to do it.

WAYS TO KILL KYOHEI TAKANO

Strangulation

'_I've tried that before and it crashed and burned…'_

Stabbing

'_Too boring…'_

Suffocation

'_Too hard…'_

Shooting

'_Too much planning and trouble…'_

Pushing him out a window or over a ledge

'_Virtually impossible…'_

Drowning

'_Too wet…'_

Blowing up

'_More messy than chopping him into pieces…'_

Then she thought of the perfect plan. It involved on of the things she had already listed, except that this plan had two parts. If was fail-proof.

She was going to-

**Authors Note:**

YAY! okay, so theres like a MAJOR cliffhanger, but that just adds suspense, or something like that (you really shouldnt listen to me cause idk what im talking about half the time. I'm like Ayame from Fruits Basket, half of what comes out of my mouth has no meaning whatsoever. Funny, he's my fav character **and** my zodiac sign, WICKED!). i just finished writing the fourth chapter and it does go more indepth in Sunako's plan, but i wont put it up for a few days, or weeks, just to make you all **_squirm_**, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! no, jk! if you want it that bad, tell me and i'll have it up today or tomaro, or whenever you all want it up. until the next chapter, Toodles!


	4. Chapter 4: Medicine Cabinet

**DISCLAIMER:** if you want to read it that bad, look at chapters 1+2

**Key:**

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

_flashback_

**Authors Note:**

OMG! So many reviews! Thank you soo much for reviewing and/or giving advice! I would thank you all seperately, but there are soooo many of you (i cant believe how many ppl out there like Wallflower, major surprise for me).so, i'll send you emails instead, it's a whole lot easier for me than listing you all right here, though i would love to do that. you all have a special place in my heart!

I'm very sorry that it took me so long to add this chapter. i've been very busy and had little time to type it. This chapter is not my favourite and is definitely not my best work, so i apologize ahead of time. Well, read at your own risk...

**Chapter 4: Medicine Cabinet**

There was a knock at the door. Kyohei got up to answer it and tripped over the rug.

"Damnitall! Damn Rug! Damn Noise! Damn Roommates waking me up in the middle of the night!" he muttered under his breath sleepily.

He had been woken up after falling into a comfortable sleep for the second time that night. First, by Sunako's blood-curdling screams earlier that night and now he was being woken by a roommate. He was tired and grumpy and sleep deprived from studying the previous night for an exam. Who could be knocking on his door at this hour? When he got to the door it took him a minute to find the door knob, but when he did, he slowly opened the door to find Takenaga patiently standing there.

"whadda ya want," he said, glancing back at his digital alarm clock, " at three in the frickin morning?"

"Sorry to disturb you. I wanted to ask you if you found out why Sunako-chan had screamed." Takenaga answered apologetically.

"It couldn't wait till morning?"

"I haven't been able to sleep since she woke us up and I wanted to talk to you about her."

"What about her?"

"Have you noticed how she's changing little by little?"

What was Takenaga talking about, Sunako changing. Maybe when Hell freezes over, but not on her own accord. But, Kyohei thought about it for a minute and he could really only remember the hat incident yesterday morning, nothing else.

"…Well, now that you mention it, not really. What about it?"

"Well, I think that by being around us, both in and out of school, Sunako-chan's slowly beginning to change into the person she used to be before that guy called her ugly."

"I think you're crazy if you think that. It's impossible."

"Maybe you're right, but I still think that if we influence her in certain ways, she might be able to be recognized as a person, not a 'thing' like she's now. She could be popular like we are with her beauty and be a top student with her brains. I don't know how she cannot see it. Even Ranmaru thinks she has potential. Don't you think she's beautiful?"

'_Oh no! what do I say? If I say yes, they could take it the wrong way. But, if I say no, they'd never forgive me…'_

"Yeah, she's pretty, and I suppose she has…potential, whatever Ranmaru means by that. I'm not going to help you guys though, if she doesn't want to change you should leave her alone."

He watched as Takenaga sat there and thought about it. They were like that for a few minutes until Takenaga broke the silence.

"I should be going back to bed to allow you to rest. I thank you for talking with me, but, I think she's changing, she just doesn't know it yet. I believe that however she turns out, she will like it, and so will we. Well, Good night Kyohei."

"Yeah, G'night."

'_This plan is going to crash and burn just like all of the other ones they've come up with to try and change her.' _he thought as Takenaga walked over to the door and opened it.

He waited until Takenaga had left to go back to bed.

'_Crash and burn…'_

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Sunako had fallen asleep in the middle of planning the premeditated murder of Kyohei. When she awoke to the sound of her alarm clock, she found herself on her stomach on the floor of her room. There was a notebook and pencil in front of her. She read what she had written on the notebook , everything came flooding back into her brain and she remembered her plan.

The plan was this: within the next week or so she would make some sort of soup for they guys. She would have it already set out and ready in bowls in the kitchen and wait for the guys to sit at the table, then hand it out to them. She would crush up a sleeping pill and mix it into Kyohei's soup so he couldn't taste it. When they finished dinner, he would start to feel drowsy and go to bed. The pill would cause him to sleep right through till the next morning. Later that night, when everyone was in bed asleep, she would sneak up to his room and suffocate him with his pillow. Somehow. She would have to make it look like an accident, but that wouldn't be hard at all.

All she had to do now, was find some sleeping pills. There had to be a bottle of them in this boarding house somewhere.

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

When she got home from school that day, Sunako showered, got dressed, and started her search. She ran into every bathroom in the house (except for the one the guys shared on the Forbidden Floor). She didn't find any and started to panic.

'_I'm not allowed to buy any, it's illegal. I would need an adult, but no one would buy some for me.'_

That's when she remembered that there was a medicine cabinet in the kitchen above the sink.

'There are probably some in there…I'll check tonight.'

That night when she cooked dinner, she looked for the medicine cabinet. It took her a few minutes to find it, as well as reach it, because it was above the refrigerator. She took out every bottle of medicine that she found that wouldn't suit her needs and put them on the counter. Finally she found a little bottle in the back that said "Sleeping Aid" on the label. She opened it and turned it over.

Five little pills fell into her left hand, but she would only need one.

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Takenaga knew something was up with Sunako. Last night, he had gone to check on her, a few hours after she had woken everyone with screams, and found her fast asleep on the floor with a notebook and pencil. It had been too dark in the room for him to read what was written on the notebook, and he didn't dare turn on a light. And today when they had come home from school, she had disappeared for half and hour and then started running around the house in a different outfit. She had run from bathroom to bathroom, searching each thoroughly. The only bathroom she hadn't entered was the one he shared with his friends and roommates.

Now, Sunako-chan was weird to say the least, but her activity that afternoon was abnormal for her, and that said a lot.

'_I have to find out what's going on, before something happens, or somebody gets hurt.' _

After thinking that, for some reason he remembered when Sunako-chan had tried to kill Kyohei before and had written what she planned to do in a notebook.

'_Uh-oh. There couldn't be a connection, could there….? No, she wouldn't dare do that again. Well, it is Sunako-chan we're talking about here. I'm going to have to find out what's going on, and fast.'_

Now, he would have to investigate and find out for his sake, as well as the sake of the others. What was Sunako-chan up to?

**Authors Note:**

Yay! Now y'all no what Sunako's plan is. Will she actually make it all the way, or not? We'll find out in the next chapter. It may take me a while to write, so be patient! Till, next chapter, Toodles!


	5. Chapter 5: Set into Action

**DISCLAIMER:** Look at the last chapter and go from there

**Key:**

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

**Authors Note:**

Tanks to all of you who reviewed. no kidding, i'm sending you all Tanks. hope i got enough stamps…….. Anyways, many thanks to my old, new, and to be reviewers. A special thanks (plus an extra Tank) to Zor-chan for mentioning me in her Authors Note, as well as recommending my story. I'll never forget it. Now, on with the new chapter, hope all of you like it! (sry if it's a little short, i'll explain why in the other Authors Note at the end)

Quicknote: Y'all should check out Zor-chan's story for Wallflower. It's really good and she's really nice.

**Chapter 5: Set into Action**

Three nights later, Sunako was in the kitchen making okayu. She made this particular dish for two reasons: they were running low on food options and the guys had requested it. Lucky for her, it was a soup. She was so overjoyed, she could have jumped up and down, but that would draw attention to her, and she didn't want or need that right now.

After dishing it out into five separate bowls, each with a different design so she would know which was Kyohei's, she crushed up a small pill on a small saucer and mixed it into Kyohei's bowl. She waited for them to sit down and placed a bowl in front of each of them. She sat at the counter to eat hers, but found she was too excited to eat. She made herself look away from the guys and eat some of her soup, so she wouldn't look suspicious.

She looked over her shoulder and nearly choked on her spoonful of soup. She saw the Kyohei and Yuki had switched bowls.

"Hey, Sunako-chan, can you get me a glass of milk?"

She could only stare and nod at Kyohei's order for she was too stunned to speak.

"May I please have a glass of water Sunako-chan?" Takenaga asked

Again, she could only nod.

After they all told her what they wanted, she went to the other end of the kitchen and got four glasses out. Kyohei wanted milk, Takenaga wanted water, Yuki wanted some soda, and Ranmaru wanted Apple juice. That's when it hit her. Since each wanted something different, there was no way Kyohei would switch glasses with anyone.

Thankfully, she had the other four pills in her pocket, just in case something like this happened. When they weren't looking, she quickly crushed another pill under a cup and put the powder into the bottom of Kyohei's glass. She got the milk from the fridge and poured it into the glass, swishing it around a little to mix in the powder.

A few minutes later, she came back with a milk, soda, water and an apple juice. She watched as Kyohei chugged his glass of milk in about thirty seconds. When he was done, Sunako turned around smiling manically.

About fifteen minutes later, Yuki went upstairs because he suddenly felt very tired. Sunako knew he was being affected by the pill. Half and hour later, the boys went upstairs to get ready for bed, finish homework, and other various things. Sunako went into her room and waited.

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Kyohei couldn't understand why he was so tired, it was only 9pm. He didn't usually go to bed until midnight or later. Maybe all those all-nighters he had been pulling lately were catching up to him.

'_Yeah, that's what's happening. My sleep deprived brain is telling me to get some sleep.'_

After partially changing he found he was too tired to finish, so he got under his covers and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Takenaga checked on Yuki and found him in bed asleep.

'_Yuki usually goes to bed early, so I'm not too worried.' _

He wanted to talk to Kyohei about Sunako to ask if he would help him investigate. He knocked on Kyohei's door a couple times, and when he didn't answer, Takenaga opened the door and found that Kyohei was asleep as well.

'_What's going on?' _he wondered, _'He never ever goes to bed this early.'_

Takenaga left, shutting to door quietly behind him, and walked back to his room to think.

'_Maybe the all-nighter he pulled the night before last made him even more tired tonight. It's never happened before, I hope nothing else is going on.' _

He went downstairs one more time and turned everything off. Then he went back upstairs to finish what little he had left of his homework and then go to bed.

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss **

Around 1am, Sunako crept out of bed and into the hallway. She stopped and looked around, listening carefully. When she saw and heard nothing, she made her way through the pitch black house to the staircase, THEIR staircase. She had only been up It once before, she had even been in his room once before. It was when Kyohei had gotten sick and the others made her stay home to look after him. She had made herself forget about her "experience", but now it flooded back into her thoughts like white water rapids in her mind.

She looked around once again and began to nervously climb what seemed like the never-ending staircase to the Forbidden Floor. She was scared stiff. This had been exactly like her dream, ever since she left her room. This time, there was no voice, or Kyohei, luring her to His room. This time, she was going to kill him and end every ones suffering.

It was her mission, she decided, after hours of thinking about what she was going to do. It was her mission to get rid of this Creature of the Light.

She had finally made it to the hallway. She looked around one last time and began her walk down the long, dark hallway, barely breathing from excitement and absolute fear. She was halfway when she heard a door open. Turning around, she saw Takenaga leaving his room. Thankfully, he hadn't seen her because the light that flooded the hallway from his room missed her by a few feet. She was sure that if he turned around and faced her, he would see a dark figure in the black velvet of the hallway. He instead went in the opposite direction, towards the staircase.

'_Maybe he's getting a glass of water. Or a midnight snack.'_

After watching him disappear around the corner, she turned and went back in her original direction. She got to His door, looked behind her to make sure Takenaga hadn't come back, and then slowly opened the door.

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Being unable to sleep, Takenaga had stayed up thinking about all the weird things that had been going on with Sunako. He had finally made a connection. He figured that Sunako was trying to kill Kyohei again for some reason unknown to him. She had obviously been planning his death in the notebook he had seen under her arm the night she had the nightmare. He also figured out that she had added something to Kyohei's food or drink, knowing her it was probably both, like some sort of pill or poison.

'_That's probably why she had been running from bathroom to bathroom a few days ago. She was looking for something to put into his food.'_

He had to find her to tell her he knew what was going on and to ultimately stop her, if it wasn't already too late. He hoped it wasn't.

**Authors Note:**

For those of you who don't know what _okayu_ is, you have two options. You can either: 1) look it up in the translation notes of Wallflower vol 1, or 2) wait for me to tell you. For those of you whowere patient enough to have actually read choice 2, okayu is the Japanese equivalent of chicken soup. Just thought I'd let y'all know so you don't go around being confuzled for the rest of your lives. Okay, now that that's out of the way, sry this chap took a little longer and is shorter than the rest, I got writers block for a few days. I can usually write a chapter in a day or two. Hopefully I wont get writers block again on the next chapter. If I don't, it'll be up in the next week. if it's not up in 7 days, I've gotten writers block and it will take a few days more. Either that or I am unable to get onto the computer thanks to my sibs.

Till, next time, Toodles!


	6. Chapter 6: Too Late

**Key:** you guys should know it by now

**Authors Note:**

I know I told y'all I would have it up in 7 days. Hehe…guess that turned into 2 wks. We had a bit of a computer problem so I wasn't able to get on. Well, it's obviously fixed now. its also really hard for me to get on during the weekends. My dad is going back to school to get his Masters and takes over the computer to do his homework because he works during the week. So I will rarely update on weekends, if ever. and i guess it doesnt help that i've been playing HALO 2 on XBOX LIVE 24/7 or whenever i'm home (i do have a life outside of FanFictionya no, just in case y'all were wondering).

Many thanks to everyone who reviewed my story and this chapter is **_EXTREEMLY_** short cause I only had so much time to write it down and type it plus loads of XBOX warped my brain, i mean come on, i kill frickin brutes, elites andgrunts in my sleep! (for those of you who are not...familiar with HALO or HALO 2, brutes,elitesand grunts are...bad guys...in most levels of the game...screw that, they're just bad guys).

_zor-chan_: really sry, I'll send you an email soon.

_lunabasketcase_: Bizenghast is awsome. i just bought it a few days agoand saw that you mentioned it in your new chapter. and yes, we should knee Naraku as well, but i think InuYasha needs it more considering the circumstances. hey, while we're at it, lets knee Sesshomaru for trying to be better than InuYasha. and Kouga...no Kouga doesnt need to be kneed, he's too cool (he's my fav if ya couldnt guess). oooooooo, how bout the seven guys, the..the..the..the...SCHICHININTAI! thats it...those bastards! okay, i'll write more to ya later, i think ppl r gona get really annoyed if i write anymore...hehe.

Okies everyone, read on……

**Chapter 6: Too Late…? **

He quietly walked through the house, narrowly missing a wall, a table, and the corner of the couch.

'_Guess I don't know my way around this house as well as I thought I did. I'll have to pay more attention from now on.'_

He miss guessed the number of steps from where he was in the living room to Sunako's bedroom door and ended up running into it with a 'BANG!'.

'_Oh no! I hope I didn't startle her awake. I don't want her to be in utter shock when I tell her why I'm here.'_

After waiting a few deadly quiet moments outside her door, he knocked gently. When there was no answer from within, he slowly creaked the door open. He looked around the room, but couldn't see a thing because her room was eerily darker than the rest of the house. He searched for a light switch on the wall beside the door . He found one pretty quickly and switched it on. Nothing happened.

'_Why am I not surprised. I should have known,. She either broke the bulb, took it out, or was somehow able to shut off the electricity supply leading to her room.' _he thought, sighing loudly.

Then he remembered that he had to find Sunako. He lightly patted the area of the bed where her legs would be. Nothing. He carefully searched the floor of her room on his hands and knees, for her body because Sunako was known for frequently sleeping on the floor, and hit his head on her dresser. Nothing. He checked the corners and under piles of god-knows-what. Nothing. Then he checked her closet. Still nothing.

'_Maybe she's in the bathroom.'_

Poking his head out of her room and looking down the hall, he saw no light on under the bathroom door. He started to panic inside, but kept his calm composure. Then it hit him. Maybe she was already upstairs, doing whatever it was she had planned to do to Kyohei. Then he really began to panic and get scared. What if he was too late? He should have checked Kyohei's room before going downstairs to Sunako's room. Maybe he could still make it.

He was going to run, but decided against it, fearing he would run into everything he had managed to miss on his way down. Instead, he fast walked to the staircase, jumped the steps two at a time, nearly tripping on the top step. Fortunately he was able to grab the railing in time to stop his face colliding with the hardwood flooring. He listened for a moment to see if he could hear anything coming from down the hall, for he was sure Kyohei would fight her. When he could hear nothing, he sprinted to his room, grabbed the closest thing in reach, which happened to be a belt, leapt out the door and down the hall to Kyohei's room.

He threw open the door and nearly fell to the floor at what lay before him.

**Authors Note:**

you'll find out what he sees/saw/is seeing in the nxt chapter, don't know when I'll update, ill try to make it quicker than this time, but no promises cuz skool starts tuesday. Toodles for now!


	7. Chapter 7: The Change

**Authors Note:**

I figured I'd be nice and write the entirety of chapter 7 in one go. It's longer than the other chapters, because I luv my reviewers and thought I'd give y'all something to read before I got beat down w/ tons of skool work, not kidding, TONS! It ended up being 13 pages of notebook paper that I wrote in 2 ½ hours. Whoo! -wipes brow- idk if it's as…..risqué as a few of you wanted it to be, but you have to remember that this is my first fic and idk how……far I can take things. I hope that makes sense to you guys. I'll prolly take thing further l8r, so ull have to deal with this for now. Some of you may even hate me for doing what I did, but I'm not following the story. Keep in mind that the title of this story is **Changes**. the title chapter hints a bit, but that's all I have to say. ENJOY!

**Chapter 7: The Change **

Sunako stepped soundlessly into the room and closed the door behind her with as little creaking as possible. She turned around and scanned the room for anything out of the ordinary or signs of a trap. When she saw nothing, she slowly crept to the bed. She had decided to find a way to make it look accidental before actually killing the Creature of the Light. She sat on the floor and thought as she scanned the room a second time for anything she could use.

Almost 10 minutes passed and she still had thought of nothing. It seemed impossible to make a suffocation look accidental unless it were under different circumstances. She would have to kill him another way, but how. There was no way she could make it look accidental if she strangled or shot him because people would know someone else would have to have strangled him and the others in the house would hear the BANG of a gun.. She didn't want to stab him either because there would be blood on her clothes and they could pin her as the murderer. She would have to carry or drag him to the pool or tub in order to drown him. She was stumped.

It was at that moment that she actually looked at him in the bed. He had the sheets twisted around his legs from moving around during the night. He was wearing pajama bottoms and his chest was bare. In the dm light of the moon, his body looked young, even boyish, but she knew it was the body of a young man. His muscles were well developed. She could see the beginnings of a six pack on his abdomen. His chest was well defined. Her eyes wandered to his arms. They were thin but muscular. She could make out his strong biceps that had once picked her up. His hands were larger than her own and he had long fingers. She imagined herself wrapped in those strong arms once again leaning against his strong, yet soft, muscular torso.

'……_WAIT! What the Fuck am I doing? I came here to kill him, not daydream and gape at his body! But……it would be nice if- NO! No, No, No, No! must STOP! It BURNS!' _she mentally slapped and scolder herself.

She closed her eyes and stood there, suddenly feeling a breeze against her face and bare arms. She looked to the window and saw it was half open. She could understand why he had opened it. The nights had been hot and sticky the past few days, so hot she couldn't even sleep under the thin sheets of her bed.

'_That's why he has no shirt on. Also another factor causing me to daydream. Wonderful.'_

She had to kill him, quick. Unconsciously, her eyes moved to Kyohei's face. He was pale, but gave off a healthy glow. His skin was smooth without scar, blemishes, or other imperfections. He looked peaceful, almost like a sleeping angel, as his hair was blown lightly about his face by the cool night breeze coming from the open window. His hair was an odd colour, it was sort of like a strawberry blond mixed with a light brown, kinda like a light auburn. When he was awake, it complimented his amethyst eyes perfectly.

She didn't realize that during her observations, she had moved forward quite a bit and was now only about a foot away from the bed. Close enough to touch.

'_I feel completely different, like I cant control my body anymore, my emotions do. I no longer want to kill him. He is one of Gods truly magnificent and majestic creatures, even if he's a Creature of the Light. I cannot harm him and want to protect him from harm.'_ she couldn't believe that by just looking at him and his delicate features that it could make her feel this way. She was stunned.

He began to stir, like he was going to wake up. Looking at her watch, Sunako saw that it was almost 2 in the morning. She had given the pill to him at 6pm. She remembered from reading the back of the bottle that the pills last 7-8 hours depending on the person.

'_Maybe he'll fall back asleep after the pill wares off, and wont even notice me in the dark.'_

She silently sat on the floor next to his bed, her face once again level with his. There, she waited silently until the effects of the pill wore off and Kyohei slowly opened his eyes.

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Kyohei lay there, waiting for the sleep and drowsiness clear from his eyes. He could make out a figure next to his bed. When his eyes had finally cleared and adjusted to the dark, he gave a small yelp of surprise when he saw that the figure next to his bed was actually Sunako. He rubbed his eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on him. They weren't.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked, a hint of alarm in his voice, while slowly sitting up in bed so as not to make any sudden moves that would cause a head rush or trigger Sunako.

She looked at him with an expressionless look upon her face. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, readying himself as best he could waiting for her to attack. When she still sat there 5 minutes later with the same expression, he decided to ask another question, leaving his previous one unanswered.

"Okaaay…if you're not going to attack me, dare I ask, what are you going to do?"

"Protect you."

He gave her a confused look, not believing his ears.

"…What?"

"I said, Protect you."

"Sunako-chan…are you okay? You don't feel sick or lightheaded, do you?"

"No, I feel fine."

"And, if I may, why are you going to 'protect me'?"

"Because you are one of Gods masterpieces."

"…"

'_Is she CRAZY! Who the hell spiked her drink? She acted like this once before, when those stupid Modified Uniform Army girls ganged up on her and one of them accidentally cut my cheek. Sunako snapped and beat them to bloody pulps, making them apologize afterwards.' _he sighed, _'…Oh God! I hope she's not possessed again, that would really suck big time. I bet that's what's going on, she's possessed. Now I have to deal with it. Wonderful.' _he thought rolling his eyes.

"Are you really Sunako Nakahara-chan and not some psychopath loser possessing her body?" he demanded with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, I really am Sunako."

"…"

'_What can I ask that only Sunako would know…?' _he wondered, _'Got it!'_

"Okay then, Sunako-chan, if that's really who you are, what is the name of your favourite horror movie antagonist that you also happen to idolize? And what are the names of the anatomy-doll-things in your bedroom?" he questioned.

She looked at him in a weird way, to see if he was joking or not, "…Jason, Hiroshi-kun, Akira-kun, Josephine, and John of course. Who else would they be?"

"Okay, so you are Sunako-chan. But…UGH! I'm sooooooo confused!"

He just stared at her, searching her face for an answer to his confusion. It was like he was looking at her for the first time. Her eyes were no longer puffy, nor were there any bags under her eyes. Her pimples and blemishes had disappeared without a scar, making her skin flawless. The unibrow she had once had was gone and her freckles had faded he could see in the moonlight that her once ghostly pale skin had taken on a darker, healthier shade. He could tell that under her clothes, she had the body every girl would kill and die for. He only knew this because, that summer, they had cleaned the pool for her and he had seen her in her one piece bathing suit.

He slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed after untangling the sheets from around his legs. He saw her tense up and grow rigid as he did this, but he still moved slowly towards her. She moved backwards away from him, still sitting on the floor. He moved dangerously close and suddenly she couldn't move backwards any farther because she had backed herself up against a wall. She was under a second window that she had missed earlier.

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

she looked frantically for an escape route as he moved across the room to her. She hesitantly moved her eyes to meet his. She knew it was a mistake the instant she met his gaze. She was trapped and lost in his eyes. His eyes shone of something she had never witnessed and thus couldn't identify. That unidentifiable emotion held her with no escape in sight.

He was now only a few feet away when he kneeled on the floor in front of her. He still moved closer, still holding her with his eyes, until he was about a foot away.

'_I have to get away. How could I put myself in this position. More importantly, what's he going to do? Well, I don't plan on sticking around long enough to find out.'_

With that thought, she abruptly stood up, still against the wall. Immediately following, Kyohei did the same thing. She tried to sidestep to the right, towards the door, but was stopped. Kyohei's hand was against the wall next to her upper arm, blocking her only means of escape. If she moved to the left and was able to get away before he put his other arm up, he would be between her and her destination, the door. She had no chance, and she knew he knew that as well. She was like a deer in headlights. The only thing she could do was stare into those beautiful amethyst pools.

He was mere inches from her face, coming closer by the second, until he was only centimeters away. She could feel his hot breath on her face, tickling her skin. She could smell the salt on his skin mixed with the sweet smell of sweat and a hint of his cologne, for most of it had worn off throughout the day and night. It was intoxicating. She was no longer scared or fearful, but anxious to see what he would do. She was off daydreaming again.

'_What has happened to me. I originally ventured here to rid him from this earth and now I'm waiting for him to do something to me, while he has me pinned against the wall of HIS room. What have I gotten myself into? I'm gonna regret not killing him later. Ugh!'_

She hadn't noticed that he had moved his hands down the wall so that they were level with her waist. The wait was killing, what was he going to do?

She had closed her eyes for one second when he made his move. He kissed her passionately, pressing her against the wall with his whole body. There was no way to escape his lips as he crushed them against hers.

At first, she had just stood there dazed. Then she began to struggle, pushing against his chest, but he was too strong for her. She slowly began to accept the situation and found she was enjoying it more every moment. She didn't want to escape, no matter what happened. She kissed him back. But without the same passion and desire he kissed her with, for this was new for her. But she was running out of breath and could feel his hands at the top of her hips, holding her in place. When he finally pulled away, they were both gasping for air and she could finally identify the emotion in his eyes - Desire. She understood because she felt it too. He then pulled her against him, instead of pushing her against the wall again, with his arms around her wait. She slowly slipped her arms around him, feeling the muscles of his back with her hands. They stood like that for a moment, then kissed again with as much passion as before. Still kissing, he moved them over to the bed, where the sat and were more comfortable.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open, hitting the wall loudly. Sunako immediately opened her eyes to see who or what had caused the interruption. There stood Takenaga, mouth agape, eyes wide, belt in hand. He looked about ready to topple over in shock. Sunako remembered what she was doing that would have caused this reaction and, with all her might, pushed Kyohei away from her.

He followed her gaze to Takenaga. Both stared, out of breath, as Takenaga slowly got his composure back together.

"I think I'm hallucinating because I just saw Kyohei and Sunako-chan KISSING on Kyohei's bed…" Takenaga said out loud, dropping his gaze.

"…"

Kyohei and Sunako looked at each other quickly, not knowing what to do.

"Um…you…weren't hallucinating." Kyohei answered.

Takenaga looked at them again, back and forth, from Kyohei to Sunako making them both very uncomfortable. Then he shut the door.

"How long have you guys been secretly making-out?"

"…This was…the first time…"

Takenaga thought about Kyohei's answer then said, "I got worried about you because I thought that Sunako-chan was going to try to kill you again."

"I was going to, but he woke up."

"don't tell Ranmaru, whatever you do. Even if he tortures you, got it?" Kyohei said with a hint of harshness in his tone.

"Fine. I wasn't planning on telling him or Yuki anytime soon. Sunako-chan, you should go to sleep, as should you and I, Kyohei. We will need rest for tomorrow. For now, act as if none of this happened, until we figure something out. And until we find a way to deal with Ranmaru.'

With that, Sunako and Takenaga left Kyohei's room and went their separate ways from there.

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Kyohei lay in bed unable to comprehend why he had done what he did. He pondered over this, going over what happened over and over in his mind. He thought of the softness of Sunako's lips and her touch. He longed for it again, but he knew he would have to hold back until they figured things out. It would be hard, especially when they were alone. He thought of this until sleep took him.

**Authors Note:**

YAYS! LOTS OF LUV! 3 okay, so it ended up being 4 ¼ pgs long on Word. W/e. it's still the longest chapter. I hoped you all liked it, even thought Takenaga ruined a perfect moment. T.T

ya, this fic is so totally not going the way I had planned, not at all. Before I started this story, I would read other ppls fic and authors notes and when they would mention that the story has a life of its own and it wasn't going as planned I was like "ya, sure, ur just saying that because you can make the story go however you want. Pft! Life of its own my ass!". well, now I understand what u all meant. Things never end up the way you planned them to be. I never would have thought of writing this stuff before actually starting the story. Its truly amazing, the eighth wonder of the world, or are there eight already? -shrugs- some advice for those of u who have yet to contribute a fic and are like the old me: STORIES REALLY DO HAVE A MIND OF THEIR OWN AND YOU CANNOT CONTROL THE WAY THEY END UP! Words of warning.

Wow, didn't mean for my authors note to b so long. Oh well -shrugs again- Toods!


	8. Chapter 8: Encounter

**Authors Note:**

Okay, I've finally updated. The chapter sounded weird to me, so I tried to fix it over and over, and well, this is the result. -sigh- Ranmaru has a somewhat bigger part in this one than in any of the others, but he'll have an even bigger one next chapter.

BTW, a few of you have asked at what points is Sunako in chibi-form or normal form. Well, in my story she's never really in her chibi form because I find it extremely annoying in the manga. I guess there are a few parts when she's chibi, like when all the guys are there, but otherwise it's her normal form. Just thought I should clear that up for those of you who are confuzled about that. And again. Many thanks to all who reviewed!

**Chapter 8: Encounter**

BEEP! - BEEP! - BEEP!

Kyohei rolled over and turned off the alarm clock on the nightstand.

'_Bloody alarm clock. If I didn't need it for school, it would be in a kagillion pieces by now.'_

He stood up, walked halfway across the room and almost fell on his ass from a major head rush.

'_Ngh. Hafta remember not to get up so fast next time or else I will fall on my ass.' _

After steadying himself, memories from what occurred earlier came rushing back. He suddenly remembered waking up and finding Sunako sitting next to his bed, pinning her against the wall, kissing her, and then Takenaga rushing in…

"…With…a belt!" he said to himself questioningly.

While remembering the kiss, he found himself blushing furiously. he knew it would be hard being in the same room as Sunako, let alone talking and looking at her. He would have to try to avoid her for awhile. Well, at least until things settled down. At the moment, he would have to shower and get ready for school and stop thinking about the mess he was in.

-20 minutes later-

After showering and changing into his uniform, he went downstairs to grab some breakfast before they left. As he was going down the stairs he heard voices nit he kitchen. He wondered why they hadn't called him down sooner. He walked into the kitchen finding everyone, except Sunako, around the table eating cereal, in their pajamas. Looking quickly at his watch he saw that school started in less than fifteen minutes.

"What the hell are you guys doing in your pajamas, eating cereal in the kitchen when school starts in less than fifteen minutes!" he nearly yelled, "We are going to be in so much trouble if we're late for school!"

At this spectacle, they turned and stared at him, slowly registering what he had practically yelled at them.

"Kyohei, you didn't remember that there is no school?" Takenaga inquired.

"There's a big teachers meeting today." Ranmaru said nonchalantly.

"…"

He turned to go back upstairs to get un-ready and almost ran into Sunako in the doorway. They just stood there, staring at each other for a few moments. A blush coming to both their faces, more so on Sunako's. Sunako then turned and went back to where she had come from while Kyohei bounded up the stairs.

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

"What was that about?" Ranmaru asked.

"Dunno." replied Yuki.

When Takenaga remained silent, they both looked at him with questioning glances. He was staring at the doorway where Sunako and Kyohei had just been. He was brought back to reality by Yuki's hand waving in front of his face.

"…Huh?"

"I said, 'what was that about?'." Ranmaru repeated.

"Oh, I don't know."

"Oh well, we'll have to ask Kyohei about it then." Yuki said.

Ranmaru just stared narrow-eyed at Takenaga.

'_He knows something. I'll corner him later.' _Ranmaru nodded to himself, _'I've got more important things to do right now.' _(A/N: y'all prolly no wut his 'important things' involve. -sigh- will he ever learn?)

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

After bounding up the stairs, Kyohei ran the rest of the way to his room and shut the door with a BANG. he slid down the back of the door so he was sitting on the floor, knees bent, and back leaning against the door.

He felt the heat on his face and couldn't explain why he was blushing. That's why he had high-tailed it out of there before Ranmaru or Yuki could ask any questions. He suspected that that why Sunako had done the same.

'_Takenaga better not spill.'_

He relaxed and the heat receded from his face. He knew he would get over the whole blushing-awkwardness-thing, but he didn't know how long it would take. This had never happened to him before, so he couldn't even estimate.

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Sunako was shaking in the corner of her darker-than-night room. She knew she had blushed, but why? He was the one who had taken advantage of her, not the other way around. She couldn't admit to herself that she had enjoyed their 'little experience'. Of all the tragic things that had happened to her, this is one she couldn't forget. Her mind had made her forget about their first kiss when they told her the first time. But that didn't happen when they told her the second time. She had also permanently forgotten the time when the owner's wife at the hot spring called her ugly and tried to burn her alive in the shed.

She didn't know if she would ever get over this. She grabbed Hiroshi-kun and held him tight, calming down, and began napping.

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Takenaga didn't know what to do. He knew that if Ranmaru cornered him or pestered him enough, he would spill the beans on Sunako and Kyohei. Then there would be trouble. He had a feeling that if Ranmaru found out that Kyohei and Sunako were sort of together now and that Sunako was slowly changing, he would probably go after her.

'_That would cause a major conflict. No one would have the ability to stop him until he got what he wanted.' _he sighed. "I'll have to avoid him for a while. At least until he forgets, but, knowing Ranmaru, he wont be forgetting for a long time." he sighed again.

He knew he would have to have someone else in the room besides him and Ranmaru if he was going to be safe.

'_Or, I could just stay in my room for the rest of the weekend. That way I wont have to see him until school. But…then he would know for sure that I was hiding something…ungh.'_

At that moment there was a loud knock at his door.

'_Uh-oh,' _Takenaga panicked, _'What should I do, he knows I'm in here…?'_

He slowly mad his way to the door as another knock sounded.

**Authors Note:**

TA-DA! How was it? I'm still not sure about it…oh well, I'm leaving it. So now y'all know why they don't want Ranmaru to know. And if you haven't figured it out it's cuz he'll go after Sunako cuz he's a house wrecker. I'll try to update sooner nxt chapter. Toods for now!


	9. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! I don't want to break your hearts, but this isn't a chapter,. T.T I have part of the chapter typed, and I'm gonna add it either today or tomaro. I'm sorry it's taking so long for me to update. I g2g now cuz I'm in skool, but I'll explain more in the real chapter nine. Till, then, cya!

Luv,

BlackSerpent13


	10. Chapter 9: Doom

**Author's Note:**

howdie everyone. I no, it's been taking me so long to update the last few chapters. Gomen! I've had little to no time to write them. It'll prolly be this way until I finish it up, or until school ends, but I don't know if I'll be able to hold out that long. Thischapter is _really really_ short btw.

**Chapter 9: Doom**

Takenaga stared at the door, unable to move. He couldn't handle being in the same room as Ranmaru right now. As he stood there, the banging got louder, turning into pounding.

"TAKENAGA! Open this door right now!"

Takenaga was both relieved and surprised to find that it was not who he had originally thought to be on the other side of his door. He opened the door to an annoyed Kyohei, allowing him into the room. Before shutting the door, Takenaga poked his head into the hall to make sure no one else was there. He then stepped into the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Kyohei made himself comfortable in Takenaga's desk chair. He studied the wall in front of him in silence while waiting for Takenaga to sit on his bed. When neither of them had spoken after a few moments, Takanaga decided to start the conversation.

"What's up Kyohei?"

"…What are we going to do about Ranmaru?"

Takenaga pondered the question for a moment before replying.

"There's not much we can do except try to keep it from him. But I don't know how long I can keep it a secret if he decides to corner me with questions."

"I know. But, no matter what we do, he's gonna find out sooner or later. Preferably later. "

"I agree with you there. What can we do until then? We cant avoid him, it will only fuel his fire so to speak."

"I know. Just act as normal as possible around him so he doesn't become suspicious."

"Too late, he already is."

"What!"

"Yeah. This morning in the kitchen when you and Sunako-chan had the encounter in the doorway, he asked something and I kind of went into a daze thinking about what happened between you guys. He caught me in the process. Yuki had to wave a hand in front of my face to bring me back."

"Oh no. This cannot be happening to me. Sunako-chan is gonna be in danger if he finds out any more. I cant believe this is happening."

"Don't panic. Sunako-chan can fend for herself, remember? She sure can kick your ass if she really wanted to."

"Your right. I wont panic. Not yet anyway. Alright, I gotta go. See ya later."

" Bye Kyohei."

Kyohei looked at his friend, then left the room leaving Takenaga some time to think before he had to get ready for dinner.

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**Author's Note:**

I'm gonna try to add more to this chapter when I get the chance because its really short. but it's short for 2 reasons: 1) I have had very little free timebecause i have a lot to do outside of school, and 2) I'm running out of ideas. I would really like some suggestions on what y'all want to see happen, then, I'll see what I can do from there. Plus, I feel like its getting boring even though things are only getting started. please tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it.

I also want to try and get Noi-chan in here sometime, andif not by the end of this chapter, preferably in the next one to two chapters. Suggestions on that would be great too.

Now that I feel I've ranted long enough, please leave some feedback by pressing the little button down below…come on, you know you wanna press it…if you don't press it, the world will blow up…okay, maybe it wont, but I tried –sigh-.

alright, I'm done. Toods everyone!


	11. Chapter 9 cont'd

**Author's Note: **mkay people, here's the second half of chapter nine.it's another short one, but chapter ten will be long, trust me. enjoy! (btw, thanks for the reviews to last chapter.)

**Chapter 9: Doom **(continued)

That afternoon, a package arrived for Kyohei. When he looked for a return address or name, he was unable to find one. He cut the tape carefully with a box cutter and opened the flaps. Looking in, he could see some plastic yellow wrapping covering what looked like a handle. Around that was lots and lots of shipping peanuts. He reached into the box and grabbed the yellow wrapping from where it was tied closed at the top, and slowly pulled it out so no peanuts would fall out of the box.

Looking at the wrapping, he now saw that it was more of a gold colour with a gold ribbon tying it together. Inside the transparent wrapping was indeed a handled wicker basket. It reminded him of something one would receive on Easter if you lived in America. Carefully arranged inside the basket was all different types of chocolates. Chocolate covered raisins and peanuts, caramel filled, chocolate covered cherries, small squares of chocolate, fudge, and strawberries dipped in both white and milk chocolate. Looking at the gold ribbon carefully he could now see that it read "Godiva".

"Who could've sent this to me? It's not even Valentines yet." He wondered, "Though, I'm not exactly fond of chocolate."

He sat on the floor staring at the package, wondering what he should do with it, for a few long minutes. He finally decided that he would leave the basket in the Kitchen for the others to pick at. So, there he left it in the middle of the table for all to see.

He emptied the peanuts from the box into a plastic bag and threw them away. He then went to recycle the box after unfolding it. When he came back, he found that the basket was gone.

"I guess someone likes Godiva chocolate. Hope they enjoy it."

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Sunako had been sitting quietly in her room watching FRIDAY THE 13TH for the millionth time. She was starting to get hungry because she hadn't eaten since the night before. She left her room, walked through the living room and down the hall until she got to the kitchen. As she approached, she saw Kyohei leave with a rather large box in hand.

She peeked inside the kitchen to make sure no one was there, and started to walk inside. She stopped in mid-stride when she saw the basket with transparent gold wrapping with a gold ribbon. On the ribbon, she could see one word reapeated over and over again, clear as day….GODIVA.

She ran to the table so fast that she would have been a blur if anyone was with her. Without thinking, she grabbed the basket and, holding it to her breast, swiftly left the kitchen and ran all the way back to her room.

She closed the door behind her with her foot and ran to sit near Hiroshi-kun and the others. There, Sunako tore the wrapping off and looked mouth-wateringly into the yummy stash she had had the fortune of finding. She carefully plucked a juicy chocolate covered strawberry from where it lay. She could smell the sweetness and couldn't stand the growling of her stomach anymore, so she quickly took a bite.

She was in Heaven….

….That was until she ate the entire contents of the basket and got sick.

Takenaga found her on the floor of her room, wrappers strew about the floor around her. He saw the gold wrapping and picked up the ribbon when he saw it. After reading it, he looked over at Sunako and saw the basket on its side…empty

**Author's Note:** hope y'all enjoyed it and y'all prolly know whats gonna happen nxt chapter. well, i'll cy'all when i update! bye!


	12. Chapter 10: A Decision

**Author's Note:** hey all! Yes, I am back. I've had this chapter written out since...I think January but I've been too lazy to type it up because that's just how I am, le sigh -life of a procrastinator- anyway, I'm gonna have to put this story on hold for a little while because I hake finals coming up in a week and a half, but after that is **SUMMER**! FINALLY! FREEDOM FROM HELL! -ninja shifty eyes- I mean...I _love_ school, hehehe. I can remember if I wrote this last chapter or not (it's been so long, sry) but I'm writing another Wallflower fic. I don't know when I will post it because I'm not done with it yet and I've decided to write all the chapters and type them _before_ I start posting. that way there are no uber long waits between chapters. and for those of you that are actually reading this, I just want to say thank you for sticking with me and I hope you read my work-in-progress when it's all finished. Have Fun and I'll se y'all when SCHOOLS OUT FOR SUMMER!

**Chapter 10: A Decision**

"Why do I have to do it!"

"Because you're the only one without an exam today. I'm going to be with her tomorrow if she is still ill."

"Don't worry Kyohei, it won't be that bad."

"She's going to be in bed all day. All you have to do is check on her every once and a while as well as cater to her every need. Nothing too difficult."

"Ranmaru, you're not helping the situation." Takenaga warned, "Well Kyohei?"

"Fine. But just so you know, I hate you all." He answered after staring at them a few moments.

"Whatever, Kyohei. Have fun!" Yuki said, waving and closing the door behind them.

'_This is gonna be a long day.'_ Kyohei though, walking towards Sunako's room.

Opening the door slightly, he popped his head in to check on her. Seeing that she was sleeping, he quietly shut the door and walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

He put two slices of bread into the toaster, setting it to low. He was picky when it came to his toast, only eating it if it was very lightly toasted. Meaning it had to have a very light brown colour and still be crispy. From the refrigerator he took out the butter, two eggs and the orange juice. He put them on the counter and took out a frying pan, spraying it with PAM and placing it on the oven, turning it up high. He fried the two eggs then grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured himself some orange juice. After putting the juice away, he put the eggs on a plate and waited for the toast.

When they popped up from the toaster, he placed them on the plate and spread them with butter. He grabbed a knife and fork and sat at the table with his juice and breakfast. When he finished, he put the plate and the glass into the dishwasher and sat back down at the table. He began doing the crossword puzzle in the daily newspaper. A couple of minutes later a sick and very pale Sunako came trudging through the doorway. She got a glass of juice and sat at the table across from Kyohei. He was so focused on the puzzle that he failed to notice that she had even walked into the room. When he did finally look up, he had to grab onto the table to keep from falling off of his chair.

"Geeze, Sunako-chan! Don't scare me like that! And what the hell are you doing out of bed? You're sick, if you stay out here and don't go rest you'll only get."

"I'm not tired. There's no point in lying in bed all day if I'm not going to sleep. Being in bed for hours at a time makes me restless. It's pointless, I'm not so sick that I can't get up every so often to stretch and walk around a bit."

"I guess that makes sense, but if you get worse before they get home, I'm the one who's going to get in trouble for not taking care of you."

"I understand that. I will make sure I'm in bed before they get back and I won't do anything that would cause more harm."

"That's fine; just make sure the others don't find out."

There was a long awkward silence during which Kyohei tried to make it look like he was concentrating on the crossword while he was really thinking about how he was going to talk to Sunako about their relationship and how they were going to have to tell Ranmaru about it soon. Sunako happened to be thinking the same thing and wondered what Ranmaru's reaction would be.

"We're going to have to tell him soon…"

Kyohei looked up from the paper and at her immediately, somewhat shocked that they had been thinking the same thing.

"I know. But how are we going to tell him? It's not like we can just say 'Oh, hey Ranmaru. Guess what? Sunako-chan and I, yeah, we're now a couple. She realized that she really did love me. Don't worry, we've only been together a week or so and Takenaga is the only one who knows because he walked in on us making out.'"

"I don't think that's the best way to tell him," Sunako said sarcastically, "Maybe if we tell him over dinner while everyone else is there. It won't be as hard because Takenaga-kun can help us out if we need it. Plus, I think we should leave out the whole 'making out' part and just say that we've both come to the conclusion that we like each other and have decided to begin a relationship."

"That way there's no feeling involved and it sounds more like a business deal rather than a confession, if you will."

"Then you can tell him if you don't like my way-"

"That's not what I meant. What I'm saying is that maybe we should re-word it so that it's not so formal. We're not strangers with them anymore."

"Alright, I agree. We'll have to tell Takenaga-kun about helping us out a bit so that he doesn't choke on his meal when we spring it on 'em. But or now, I'm going back to my room…" Sunako walked out of the kitchen and to her room and watched one of the many horror movies she owned.

The rest of the day they rarely saw each other and when they did only a few words passed were exchanged between them. Sunako spent most of the day in her room watching movies, talking to Hiroshi-kun and the others, or napping. Kyohei watched TV, did a couple homework assignments that were due that day and checked on Sunako every so often. For lunch, Kyohei made eggs and toast for Sunako and instant soup for himself. The fact that the guys might be able to cook, even if it was just the basics, had never dawned on her.

When the others came home, Sunako was in her bed as she had promised Kyohei she would be. They checked on her and to her surprise Noi had decided to tag along. She was cheery and bright as usual as well as clinging to Takenaga, but they both know he didn't mind one bit.

"Are you feeling any better Sunako-chan?" Noi asked. Sunako just nodded. "I hope you've learned that you shouldn't eat so much chocolate at one time." Again, Sunako nodded to appease the girl.

They all asked her about her day and if Kyohei had treated her well. Yet again, she just nodded and briefly told them what she had done. They all decided to leave Sunako alone to rest before dinner came. Takenaga was the last to go and before he could close the door, Sunako called him back in.

"Yes, Sunako-chan?"

"Can I talk to you really quick?" she asked.

"Uh, sure. What do you wish to tell me?" he inquired.

"Kyohei and I had a short discussion this morning. We've come to the conclusion that we are going to tell Ranmaru and everyone else about us over dinner. I would like you to give us a hand if it looks like we may need it, if you don't mind."

He stared at her for a moment, her words not really making sense to him at first. When they finally did sink in, his mouth dropped open and looked at her as if she had multiple heads.

"You…and Kyohei…had a…..DISCUSSION!" he asked, making sure he had heard correctly.

She nodded and waited for him to continue. After a moment, he composed himself, deciding to think on that later.

"If it looks like you need help explaining or he doesn't believe you, I'll speak up." At that, he got up and abruptly left the room leaving Sunako no time to reply.

* * *

She noticed Takenaga was missing and decided to go see if he had stayed with Sunako a moment longer. When she got to the door, Noi could hear voices coming form inside. She opened the door so there was only a thin crack and could hear clearly.

"-we're going to tell Ranmaru and everyone else about us over dinner. I would like you to-" was all she heard before she silently closed the door and ran into the bathroom.

'_How could he do this to me? I though he loved me, not Sunako-chan. And what did she mean 'about us'? Are they together! If so, for how long? All this time he was using me so Ranmaru wouldn't find out about them. I thought he was better than that…'_ she thought about it and argued with herself. After some time, she decided that she would act as if she heard nothing and wait for him to tell her about it.

She wiped her eyes to get rid of the tears that had crept into her eyes. She opened the door and left the bathroom heading in the direction of the kitchen. Outside the doorway, she could hear Takenaga talking to the rest of them . Putting her eyes to the floor, she walked in.

"Hey! I was wondering where you were." Takenaga said when he saw her.

"Oh, I was in the bathroom." She replied.

He looked at her and sensed something was amiss, "Noi, is everything alright?"

Looking up and putting on her happiest face she said, "Yes, everything is fine, I was just thinking about something."

"Okay." He smiled and held her hand. They talked as a group for a while and deciding on what they would have for dinner. Noi agreed to cook since the boys' cooking skills were…limited.

When Noi had finished dinner, Kyohei went to get Sunako so she could eat with them. He returned saying that she would be there in a few minutes. They all helped to set the table and Noi dished out the food. They were all seated at the table when Sunako came in. She was wearing a long black peasant skirt and a dark blue sweatshirt with black socks and her beanie.

"Are you feeling better Sunako-chan?" Yuki asked.

She nodded as she sat down and looked at the food in front of her. There was rice, fish and some soup. She thanked Noi and began eating. Ranmaru and Takenaga were talking about something or other, Yuki and Noi talked about music and school while she and Kyohei were completely silent, too focused on other things.

Just as everyone was finishing up, she looked at Kyohei and gave a short nod, signaling the fact that she was going to start telling the others. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. When all eyes were on him, he spoke, "Guys, I need to tell you something. Well, it's more like _we_ need to tell you."

Quickly glancing at Kyohei, she began, "Yes, there is something you all should know. Something happened about a week ago that caused us to come to a revelation. Remember that night about a week ago when I made soup and one or two of you got really tired and went to bed early? Well, I, uh, actually drugged the soup, but it was only meant for Kyohei. I had planned on killing him that night because of something that happened. When I went to put the plan into action, it backfired. I ended up realizing that I actually liked Kyohei and didn't want to kill him after all."

"Yeah, and things happened. Takenaga ended up walking in on us kissing in my room. That's why he's the only one that knew about it."

Yuki and Ranmaru looked over at Takenaga with wide eyes. "Wait a minute-" Ranmaru said looking back at Kyohei and Sunako, "-you two……KISSING! I don't believe you."

"It's true. I walked in on them as Kyohei said. I had kind of already guessed there was something going on. When I finally figured it out, I went to go stop Sunako-chan, but ended up finding them playing tonsil hockey in the middle of his room."

"Back up," Yuki said to Takenaga, "Did you just say Tonsil Hockey? When did you start saying that! And," turning to Kyohei and Sunako, "who are you and what have you done with Kyohei and Sunako-chan?"

"Yuki, it's me. I haven't been replaced by some alien clone, don't worry. And neither has Sunako-chan. We've just changed." Kyohei said.

Sunako looked over at Noi to gauge her reaction to their confession.

"Hey Noi-chan, are you alright?" Yuki said concerned.

Noi had been shocked at what had unfolded before her. She felt like an idiot for not trusting Takenaga. She had been at the right place at the wrong time and if she had listened in on their conversation just a little longer, she would have realized they were talking about Sunako and Kyohei. She was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of Yuki's voice.

"What did you say Yuki-kun?"

"I asked if you were alright, you look a little pale."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just a little shocked at the news is all. But don't worry," she said with a smile, "I'm glad that you two are finally together. I was starting to wonder if you would get together at all. Takenaga and I had been pla-"

She was abruptly cut off by Takenaga's hand over her mouth. "Um…we'll be right back…" he said, rising from the table and leaving, taking Noi with him.

The others stare after them in confusion, not quite understanding what had just been almost said. Kyohei then noticed that Ranmaru had yet to say anything about their relationship. He looked at him to see if he could clues as to what exactly was going on in that head of his.

* * *

Ranmaru could feel eyes on him as he stared out the door Takenaga and Noi had exited through only moments ago. He wasn't sure how he should react to anything that had happened, especially the announcement. He knew that if they hadn't told him this before that it was because they were afraid of him going after Sunako now that she was no longer single. Although he did go after women that were already in relationships, he would never go for one of his friends girlfriends. That just wasn't right. Had they not noticed that he hadn't once gone after Noi since her and Takenaga started going out? Maybe he would play a little trick on them all, just to teach then a lesson as well as to see how they would react. In fact, that's exactly what he was going to do.

'_I'll show you that I'm not as big a home wrecker as you may think.'_ He thought, turning to face Kyohei's curious glance with a smirk and a glimmer in his eye.

TBC (when I'm free from this hell they call 'school')


End file.
